Endless possibilities
by Leriel
Summary: Holy grail war that took place at Fuyuki City was only small episode in real conflict. Next battle will make people of Tristain quiver in fear.
1. Prologue

First of all, I do not own neither _Zero No Tsukaima_ nor _Fate/Stay_.

Second: I am looking for beta reader for next parts of "Endless possibilities" so if there is anyone willing to help please PM me.

_**-Endless possibilities-**_

_-Prologue-_

It was a warm, sunny day during late spring. Ideal day for birds to sing, white, fluffy clouds to slowly roll over the sky and pairs of lovers to have a picnic. It was also a good day for Tristain Academy of Magic for they annual familiar summoning.

"_Well done Louise!_" Shouted chesty redhead hugging petite pink haired girl from behind. In front of the pair stood big blue dragon, slightly tilting its head on side in mild confusion.

"_Thank you Kirche, but now get off me!_" Shouted Louise

"_I agree with miss Zerbst It's an impressive dragon.._ " Said man in dark robe. Apparently a teacher "_Is there anyone left?_ "

Kirche smirked and pointed her thumb on person sitting under the wall of the courtyard "_Tabitha_." It wasn't fun to tease someone who doesn't get angry.

"_Are you sure we should allow this? You know what's happening with small spells in classroom. With something big like summoning she'll probably blow up entire academy._" Said Louise quiet enough to not be heard by incoming blunette and loud enough for others to hear her, causing wave of snickering.

"_Quiet everyone._ " Said the teacher "_You all know summoning is sacred ritual, and interrupting it is severe breach of etiquette._" Snickering died as it was never there. " _You can start any moment miss Tabitha._"

Girl raised her hands clutching twisted staff that served as her wand and started incarnation in inaudible whisper.

* * *

_**Somewhere in infinite possibilities**_

I turned from field of slaughter. After so long, killing, even such vile creatures, has become too easy. "_Why I am still trying?_" I ask myself and shake my head. I can't remember anymore. I'm not sure anymore if I ever knew how that "Holy" grail came to this world and why it appointed me and six other as Masters giving us ability to summon those engines of destruction. I don't remember who won, or if there was a winner. No matter what that person gained price was too high. I do remember people running away through the portals, and I remember those being twisted by grail's power spawning monsters whenever any master tried to go away of this dying planet. In the end war of grail happened to be small episode compared to what happened next. Entire armies of those monsters emerged from those portals. Some small and quick, other big and strong, sometimes being more portable fortresses than live beings. All kinds of creeps, too diverse to count. Ten thousands of demons weren't worth inch of soil lost or single man dead, even when they were fighting against one another killing themselves hundred times more efficient than we could there was always more of them to fight. Those left were more than enough to destroy every single pack of resistance. Those I killed today were only drop in the ocean

"_Come_" Voice, to faint, even for my ears to be sure I wasn't just hearing things. I spin reaching for my blade and in advance preparing to release destructive magic. But there is no one there. Slowly I calm myself dawn.

I knelled before man sitting on a throne, or rather a device he used as a throne. "_Teacher_." I lower my head.

"_It's been a while, my child_." His words as always appear in my head. His old body too exhausted by constant maintaining of camouflage spell hiding our small valley from demon, to even attempt to speak or move. That throne is only thing that keeps him alive allowing him to tap in power of every one of about a hundred other people of all races that live in this shelter. "_You did well today_"

I shake my head in disagreement "_Even if I would kill thousand times more, for every day of my life it wouldn't be enough for them to even notice._"

"_I know you are right my child_." Those words bear weight of centuries he saw "_We have lost our fight here, and grail won. But I see that you still have your role to play in that war._."

Sometimes I can't understand him "_I lack power, wisdom and experience to win._"

"_But you are still alive. And where is life there is hope, for grow, for better future. Never allow yourself to forget this my child. But now go. You need to rest_." Not a word about that calling was exchanged between us.

Another night. Today we lost two man. They wondered too far and were seen by demons. That's why I have room for myself. Normally we sleep in groups in case of attack so there is at least chance that someone will shout and wake up others. I want to cry but I don't remember how. Sometimes I wonder what will happen to me if I keep living, no, not living, existing like that. I am tired. I even find myself thinking about slowing my moves in next fight to allow fangs and claws of my opponents to give me rest in death. And my teacher. Perhaps it's not even hope for surviving, but hope that I'll find some way to continue fighting that keeps him from dieing. I am not a god.

"_Come_."

And I keep hearing that voice. Am I going mad?

* * *

_**Trisatain academy**_

They stood there for more than a minute and they still weren't covered with dust like any time Tabitha tried to cast a spell. If not for stern look form their teacher several students would have already laugh. So the girl in front of everyone was still chanting with hand high in air.

That day was bound to come. Someone failed to notice small rat-like demon. And now entire legions are pouring into the valley. Tower of my teacher had fallen down covered in white fire. Even he couldn't hold them for more than a few minutes. I feel sting of sadness for his death but I cannot allow myself to dwell in such thoughts right now. I have to keep moving, find survivors and take them to one of hidden evacuation tunnels. And kill as many demons as I can.

First opponent appears before me. Left leg forward. Blade from it's position next to that led travels high over demons left shoulder cutting through extended forward right arm. Before it had chance to scream I reverse direction of movement of the blade and take its head off the shoulders. Another one. Strange cross between bat and ape is diving on me. I send series of energy bolts. It is dead before it reaches the ground.

I reached first wall and enter large 2 story guardhouse."Nimala. Estevele. Mathew." I speak. Loud enough to be heard inside the building, but quiet enough for stone walls to completely stop my voice from being heard outside. No response. I only hear sound of torn flesh from upper floor. Carefully I go up and find three guards being eaten by demons. Large hole in roof giving answer how those monsters were able to take them so easily. And worst of it I hear Nimala is still alive but even if I defeat those demons I won't be able to help her. I go down leaving before starting another incantation. This one sends impulse of energy into the earth beneath the guardhouse amplifying gravity nearly 50 times. It will be enough to instantly crush building itself and everything in it. I am sorry Nim.

Before I reach second wall I kill dozen other demons. One was able to wound me in leg with his spear. In the next guardhouse, towering over second wall, there are more twenty other of those creeps. It looks more and more like planned assault and that means that somewhere there is opponent strong enough to compel all those demons into obedience. Not to mention my physical and magical resources are already stretched thin.

I hate when something like that happens. I see that demon. About 10 feet tall with two pairs of bat-like and two pair of purely white feathery wings. Violet skin long red hair. But worst of it is something that looks like leg of maybe 2 year old child hanging from his mouth. I cast another spell. Series of black spheres flies toward my opponent but he casually reaches on the side and uses dead bodies of citizens to shield himself. Corpses are instantly turned to dust by my magic. My opponent smiles showing full set of shark like teeth. From behind me I hear steps of another demon. I spin guiding my blade low until it points in the direction of that monster. Then with one sharp move I slash it in two vertical halves, guide my blade over my head to face the leader once again. Just in time to take his attack head on. He grabs my blade without giving it a single thought and punches me in chest with other hand. Only good grip on my blade allows me to not to hit wall of a building hard enough to break bones or loose consciousness. It even menages to cut several fingers. But this hurts like hell. And the leader charges at me again. Between two heartbeats I recite another spell and he hits invisible wall that is now standing between us.

"_You are strong_" He sneers " _I will enjoy hearing your screams._" He hits the wall again but it's nearly impossible to break it with sheer physical strength. I stand up feeling sharp pain in my chest. Apparently his attack broke a rib or two. I will have to breath with right lung for some time. But now I push that sensation deeper into my mind. I have to run. That opponent is too strong for me in my depleted state.

I don't take even ten steps when wave of energy throws me onto the wall but I menage to avoid further damage by rolling along it. He broke through so fast! Real monster. I run further. I pass by two other demons, too fast for them to react but I menage to take only one, by slashing its throat with blade held in reverse grip.

Finally I reach evacuation fort but there are already demons here. Even as it takes only several seconds to dispatch startled monsters it's too long. Leader has cough up with me.

"_You have nowhere to run_." He laughs. I retreat inside, down to the lowest part of that fort. He goes after me even if he has to squeeze through narrow corridors. "_Ready or not here I come._" He taunts me.

"_Good_." I reply finally "_See you in hell_" I say and release wave of fire into hole in wall leading to gigantic mine that was meant to cover escape. It will be used in completely different way.

I don't feel pain nor heat. I don't hear explosion. I don't even fell tons of stone that rush to grind my body to dust.

But I can still hear that calling "_Come_"

* * *

Blue haired girl was beginning to tire. Her hands twitched. Her eyes squinted a little. Her lips stopped the incantation. She slowly let down her hands and lowered her head as in shame and sorrow. She started to turn toward others... And the light bloomed from under her feet.

_**-Booom!-**_

Coughing came from all around the courtyard. It took a moment before all the dust settled enough for everyone to see tall figure in flawless white cloak with hood obscuring upper part of his face, standing in front of petite girl. This was obviously not any animal nor some kind of fantastic creature like salamander or griffin. It looked like human.

"_Well Tabitha_." Said Kirche standing up from behind Louise familiar tail. "_Today you outdone yourself. You summoned a commoner._" She laughed and soon enough entire courtyard with notable exception of the teacher.

Cloaked figure lips moved saying words in a language that that girl never heard before, so Tabitha didn't understand a single word.

"_Maybe we should allow her to try once more professor Colbert_" Said Louise nearly falling on the ground from laughter. Tabitha just lowered her head a millimeter more. If she failed again she would not … she didn't even want to think about it.

"_This is not possible_" Colbert shook his head "_As I already said_ (God knows how many times) s_ummoning is sacred ritual that binds summoner and familiar for life._" He turned toward said girl "_Miss Tabitha, please finish the ritual_"

Tabitha just stood frozen on the spot. She done everything all right, this shouldn't have happened. She didn't notice flickering of figures shadow.

"_Do you understand me now?_" Asked the voice. Girl just nodded, head still lowered in shame. "S_o now I ask thee again. Are you my master?_" -_It feels weird saying these words. But I guess you were right teacher, that I still have my role to play._- Slowly girl rose her head but didn't say a word. "_Do you understand what I am asking of you?_" There wasn't slightest hint of emotion in voice despite impatient words. Tabitha nodded uncertain what that person was going to do to her. "_Then answer the question._"

"_Yes_" Her words were nearly unheard in commotion around them.

"_Miss Tabitha!_" Came a much louder voice from behind the girl. She turned around just enough to look for the person. "_Please, finish the ritual._" Tabitha nodded uncertainly, rose her hands putting them on cloaked figure shoulders and gently pulled it down. Figure didn't offer any resistance as she put its face on even level with her and gave it a light kiss.

Two things happened in the same moment. Light erupted from under the hood of the figure. Second thing was blood dripping from Tabitha left hand on the ground when she let down her arms.

"_Hey. Tabitha_" Said blonde girl approaching the scene and took of a wand "_You even managed to hurt yourself during summoning_" She waved her hand "_Come, let me stitch you up_" she said but Tabitha didn't answer nor done anything to what could indicate she even heard the girl.

"_It would be wise to let her take care that wound Master_" Figure turned its head slightly toward the girl. Blunette slowly put her sight on her hand and finally rose her hand toward other girl.

* * *

Tabitha was lying on her bed but sleep wasn't coming. She felt embarrassed. No one in history of school managed to fail the summoning. She was completely sure that her classmates paid that person, whoever he was, to pretend he was summoned until they grow bored. And somehow they found spell able to create that strange signs. Her "familiar", although he insisted on being called "Servant" insisted that those are important but she didn't listen to him too much. There was no reason to talk with someone who will probably leave her before morning.

"_You should try to sleep Master._" Tabitha nearly jumped out of bed when she heard that. She looked at "her familiar". He did not move an inch since he gone to sleep sitting next to the wall with legs brought to his chest, warped in blanked she planned to use to make her familiar a comfortable bedding. "_If my presence is disturbing your sleep I will leave._"

_It's not that_, she thought but nodded nonetheless. Somehow he managed to notice that movement and stood up so quietly that if she wouldn't look at him she wouldn't believe he moved. Only after he left she allowed herself to get up. It this was going to be another sleepless night she could as well use it to do something constructive.

* * *

I traveled through the corridors of the castle trying to remain unnoticed by anyone. Certainly I wasn't noticed by chesty redhead engaged in making out with other student, nor by other pair talking about souffle or by several people of school staff busy with cleaning. I already assumed that it isn't some public school, like one my teacher told me about, so I was slightly surprised by lack of guards. Most of those children were probably progeny of some either rich, important or rich and important people. Well, as long as my Master is safe rest doesn't matter. I reached last floor of the tower and gone out on veranda. It has nice view, calm and tranquil. "_How long it will stay like this?_" I ask the wind. I remember myself watching stars from hill towering over my home. It looked somewhat similar. And I remember that hill turning black and red from blood spilled by countless dead just moments before my home village destruction. "_I could use some good advice teacher._" I shake my head. I shouldn't think like this. Now I am Servant. Sword of my master. And swords don't need doubts.


	2. Chapter 1

_**-Endless possibilities-**_

_-Chapter 1-_

"Master" Tabitha felt cold hand holding the shoulder reluctantly and shaking her weakly. "It's down already." That voice, she hoped that yesterday was only a bad dream, but apparently world didn't like her enough. "I will wait outside" She didn't react on that statement and waited until "her familiar", she couldn't help to think that this was some kind of bad joke, before getting up from the book that served her as a pillow this night.

True to his words he stood behind the door, when couple of minutes later Tabitha emerged from her room. She just gave him a single glance and gone to dining hall. They didn't talk to each other.

In the alley in front of their destination they were greeted by professor Colbert. "Good morning miss Tabitha." He said before turning toward her familiar "Good morning to you too. Can I ask you to show me that runes in your eyes again?"

"Master?" Girl ignored him and gone through the doors. He gave it a mental shrug and lifted his hood, just enough for Colbert to see faint glow of the signs but not enough to lift shadow that obscured his features.

"Thank you." He said politely even if somewhat too loud obviously unable to contain his excitement and gone away quickly. Servant just fallowed his master inside. For some reason he couldn't understand then he could sense something was ultimately wrong.

* * *

I can tell that fallowing my Master here was a bad idea. It's not about whispers of students and staff about me not knowing my place. It's about that pie. No matter how used to it I was still hungry and that pie looked really good; especially compared with my own meals that usually consisted of dried meat and bread. This is somewhat strange. As a servant I shouldn't feel hungry or sleepy. Yet I felt both. Apparently there are some aspects of my summoning that require some study. Maybe each world had its own set of rules about servants. I could also be summoned incorrectly, but that was nearly impossible. Or ritual that is used for summoning here is more complex than one I used. At least considering possibilities allowed me to ignore the smell of food or my stomach would rumble.

Several minutes later she has finished. That was fast master, but on the other hand I heard people don't like when other make fun of them. You shouldn't think so much about it Master. From your fellow students reaction I can deduce you never heard about Servants nor have they. So you don't understand how well you have done with your summoning. Not many people are capable of such feat. But I doubt you'll listen to me if I won't have some kind of proof, another thing to be taken care of as fast as possible.

"Where now?" I asked. Without reply my master darted through the side of the courtyard filled with students and animals happily playing, but didn't reach door leading to tower where her room was located. I could sense her muscles tense when she heard pink haired girl.

"Already leaving Tabitha? But today we're supposed to communicate with our familiars" Pinkette tilted her head in confusion and smiled. I don't like that smile. My master passed her by in response. She didn't speed up but I could sense something akin of anger and fear mixed with sorrow.

"Leave." She said before closing door behind her. So I stood next to them, when she'll calm down I will talk to her. She needs to learn about many things. And she needs to learn fast.

* * *

About an hour later I was passed by a pair of students, blonde boy and same girl.

"Ah. It's you, that commoner that Tabitha allegedly summoned. It must be real shame to have something like you as a familiar." Boy said.

Not that is was important. More important was that I saw him last night with another girl so I can possibly use him to prove several things to my Master. Or at least repay that girl for healing her. I doubt she would be happy to hear he is seeing other behind her back.

"What happened to Kathie from last night?" I ask.

"Guishe." Girl let out quiet growl "Is there something I should know about?" So it happened before?

Newly named Guishe put his hands in front of him and waved them franticly "I don't know what that commoner is talking about!" Could he really have so bad memory? Or he's just so irresponsible?

"About girl named Kathie that you talked with last night about Soufflé. About that height" I put my hand that it indicated person little lower than Guishe. "Brown straight hair, reaching half the back; Brown eyes and cloak." I reminded him.

"What!" This time she shouted quite loud. "You're going with me Guishe and better pray he isn't telling truth." As I could gain anything by spreading lies.

"But Monmorancy I cannot tell lies.." Guishe started

"...In front of your eyes?" I cut him off. "That's what you told that girl last night" Apparently, what I said was too much to ignore because girl ran away dragging the boy, still babbling, by his ear.

* * *

Boy was back several moments later with quite big double black eye. "You!" He shouted. "You tainted my good name. And you made two lovely ladies cry. I won't forgive you this!"

Yup, he is irresponsible. "How? I spoke only the truth."

"And you need to learn proper etiquette when speaking to a noble." He continued clutching his fists. "In fifteen minutes I will see you in the yard in front of vestry. I will show you your place in life."

"I don't know where it is." I said

"Ask your master ." Good advice. I heard her coming to the door. She must have heard everything. She came out of her room and without a word clutched my sleeve and dragged me in the direction where boy gone a moment earlier.

"Where are we going Master?"

"Apologize." She said "To Guishe."

I placed my other hand on her shoulder to stop her "There is no need Master. As I said I spoke only truth." She still doesn't seem to trust me."Trust me in this one Master. Servant can be defeated only by army, and that is not always true or other servant. He wants a duel. I don't see reason to ignore him this time." I shrugged. After all I have something to prove.

* * *

When we reached designated place, we find him standing in far corner of the yard behind circle of students. They stand a little too close. I'll have to be careful to not include them in the fight.

"I am surprised you showed yourself." He said somewhat louder than necessary. Probably to be heard by others. Showoff, but again, I am also here to give a show. My own master, standing behind other students looking slightly uncertain and worried. Watch carefully, master.

"Before we start I ask thee. Are you strong?" He seemed perplexed by my question.

"What does it mean? I'm a noble. Of course I am stronger than some commoner." Smug tone, The Boy is sure of himself. And makes a basic mistake of judging opponent he knows nothing about by how he looks. He is clearly inexperienced.

"I ask you again. Are you strong?"

"Only Kirche and Louise have higher marks than Guishe." Came from a side. That will suffice. That means he has at least some basic skills. But how he moves indicates that he never learned to use any weapon.

"So we may start."

"My name is Guishe the Bronze so bronze golem Valkyrie shall be your opponent." He said as he waved that rose he's holding letting one petal to fall on ground summoning a golem. Good speed but he nearly for sure is limited only to magic. Lets try how well made is that thing.

Golem lunched itself toward me. It isn't very fast. I reached under my cloak for the sheathe that holds my blade.

* * *

Golem moved toward my familiar. It is so fast. My familiar spun revealing long blade. Before the golem could reach him he ducked coming from the way of Valkyrie fist and attacked. Golem was cleanly cut into two halves by the crack in armor on its waist. Continuing the same fluid movement he starts to run toward Guishe. I notice boy's wide open eyes locked between surprise and fear.

"Impossible. You're just a commoner!" That is certainly fear. He manages to produce his own sword bit one move of my familiar blade lunches that over the circle of students. He grabs Guishe by his face and slams his head in fresh soil.

"Weak." I manage to hear in complete silence that fallows that brief exchange. "You are lucky I try not to kill humans." And my familiar leaves my fellow student with face red from embarrassment and anger.

"I haven't finished with you yet!" Guishe shouts and summons six other golems that quickly circle my familiar. First loses its head as my familiar turns around guiding his blade in high arch around his right side. Second is kicked, without any effect, but this only adds momentum to my familiar movements. He placed his foot on golem chest and jumps over circle of Guishe Valkyries. He catches one golem head and uses it as leverage to land nearly instantly. What is most unexpected, he continues that motion swinging that golem over his head throwing it into Guishe and lunches himself toward him in the same time changing grip on his blade now held along his arm. Before anyone can even blink golem hits its target sending Guishe in brief flight into the hedge and my familiar's blade travels toward his neck.

"Servant," I say. For some reason I know he'll hear me. And he stops. His blade already cutting through Guishe's skin, not too deep, but enough to draw blood.

"Yes Master?" He asks.

"Enough." I hear myself saying. I know he would kill him otherwise. Everyone else also knows that. Many students are white on their faces. So am I, I'm sure of it. My familiar, for some reason that title didn't seem so ironic anymore, just stands up, again holding his blade straight. In one swift motion he runs two fingers along it splashing that little of Guishe's blood that stained his weapon over boys face.

"This belongs to you." He says. His tone perfectly even despite his cold words and his willingness to kill Guishe just seconds earlier. "And remember. I try not to kill humans but I'm not above doing this if they are so eager to die as you." I turn away, but not before noticing, with slight hint of shameful satisfaction, that Guishe fainted, heading toward main courtyard. I could use a tea. I know he fallows me.

* * *

"Do you believe me now headmaster Osmond" said Colbert rising his gaze from, now clear, crystal ball they used to watch fight in the courtyard.

"I agree that he is good, but there is no reason for us to believe he can be one of them. Any experienced solider could beat a student."

"I searched through all available sources headmaster. Only one similar to those runes are runes of Gandalfr. Letters D, A, F and R to be exact." He insisted. "And that notes weren't used since Holy war. If he is one of legendary enemies we need to know that for sure." headmaster just waved his wand and lit his pipe. "He calls himself servant. Do you have something about it."

"There is not a word about it in public archives." Colbert shook his head "Nor is anything about summoning humans. That's why I believe I need to get access to lowest archives."

"We both know that Holy Brimnir destroyed enemies all long ago."

"That's right but..."

"I will give you that access" Osmond said leaning in his chair sighting heavily. He was too old for something like that. "You have some evidence to back up your claims, even if they are shaky, and you believe in it enough to be forceful. But remember, You will research this quietly. If he IS enemy and he would find out we know Brimnir knows what he could do. And we don't need rumors if he happens to be something else." Fortunately he still had his pipe.

* * *

I wonder who, aside from students, was watching that fight. Was it another servant Or someone who was merely interested in my abilities? One way or another, this may be another complication. I need time. I need to understand why my master is incapable of using her power. Magic in her blood sings and I hear it. Was she merely overpowering spells? So far I don't have any knowledge about magic they use here. Do they classify it by source, element, power, some kind of traditional classification or something entirely different? Guishe called himself "The bronze", but this could be because of his skills with golem creation. It is not enough to make any assumptions. How they compose and direct mana into spells, or even if they are aware of its existence? How does their magic interact with itself and other people magic? What are limitations of ones power? There are thousands questions and before I gather at least some basic knowledge and compare it to my own experiences there is no reason for me to guess.

That is the main reason why I left my master to herself tonight and am now lurking through schools library. I have expected it to be big but it appear I still underestimated it. Looking for whatever reference material I need may take a while. They better have a good index in here, just like my teacher had in his. Fortunately I don't need light and my cloak, despite usually being white can hide me from sight even on those flat as board courtyards so risk of exposure is minimal. There it is. And luckily it is as helpful as it should be so identifying proper tomes is easy.

Putting all unnecessary thoughts aside I travel between shelves. History, folklore, geography, plants and animals atlases, heraldry, alchemy, no matter the subject I can find at least small references to it. But despite my curiosity I have objective with coming here so I tell that part of my mind to shut up and continue toward section designated by index. Without any problems I find what I am looking for and start reading. Elemental classification of magic seems kind of primitive, but works surprisingly well for them, bloodlines or some sort of different kinds of manna? And they aren't aware how they manipulate their power. On the other hand, probably thanks to those wands, in contrary to my own training, they don't need to think about conserving energy. That means that theory about my master using too much energy goes down the drain. Those wands are probably allowing them to direct far more energy than they should be able to. But again this is only a theory. I sight soundlessly. Not that I am surprised with this but this WILL take all night.

Or at least should take but I head sound of library door opening. It's after midnight. Who would come here at this hour? I don't want any interference so I look for source of noise, in quiet as tomb library loud as church bells, from top of bookshelf. I just jump on it. No matter how well trained is a person they don't look up when looking for danger. No, I don't plan to kill them, or rather him or her, it's one person. Guided by my ears I find him without any problem. Professor Colbert. I got an impression that he's some kind of mad alchemist but here, in empty library it is more than obvious he is something more. No normal teacher would be so cautious when going through empty library. Lamp he's holding in hand aside as it gives him only enough light to avoid tripping. But he is, giving glances back and forth and hiding behind shelves like some kind of thief. This time I allow my curiosity to take advantage on me. This is like come second rate adventure novel, I shake my head. This can't be so corny. But as far as I know how ironic can universe be he'll probably is looking for some material about those runes in my eyes. And that material probably will shred some light on my own nature.

But for now let's just fallow him. He had gone to the far corner of library in the most unused section with books about cooking. Well, I'd wager rubies against same quantity of cherries that not a single student can cook on more than edible level. He puts his lamp on pedestal without one triggering hidden mechanism. This is getting cornier, like a trap. Or maybe just my paranoia I developed with years of fighting and patrols in hostile territory. I come down moment after he closes hidden door behind him making sure he won't open it in hope of surprising anyone who might have been trailing him. From behind the door I hear faint sound of small bell. He really is good;. Placing small trap just after the door, I nod in silent approval of his skills.

There is no way to grab door from this side. Pushing down pedestal also doesn't work. Think fast stupid! Not pressure. Heat, light, presence of metal? This can be it. I quickly dart back to the librarian counter. There was a lamp there. I fire the light before placing it on pedestal. It works. Slow down, be careful, and don't forget about the bell, As soon as door opens, I feel a strong draft. I hold door not allowing them to open fully nor close. If he'll notice air movement it will be much harder to trail him or he may completely resign from showing me what he came here for. I strain my hearing to ascend whatever he is still in range or not, but other than gentle rustle of wind it was quiet. Still it's too risky to open those door to widely. I concentrate and join with darkness on this side of door. It's not completely safe, I don't know the terrain so I can travel through entire academy and not notice it. Shadows are just like that.

Other side is heavily lit despite obviously being rarely used, but I menage to find big enough shadow for me to emerge where one of lamps is not working. I must hurry but in the same time be careful. I don't won't to spring any traps Colbert might put in the way. I doubt it would do me any harm, he was rather concerned not to be trailed by some overly curious students. So I move as fast as possible down the staircase. Professor didn't put any magical nor mundane traps further. Finally I am able to hear sound of steps on stone and something else. Howl of wind? No use of guessing as apparently I will find out in a few moments.

Well, that place is impressive. At the end of staircase I find stone bridge linking opposite sides of one of biggest precipices I ever saw. I can't even see its bottom. There is also Colbert on stairs, on other side, leading to some kind of building. My hood travels little higher so I can see him clearly. He turns around before opening the door, and then he opens it, turns of the lamp, waits a moment and closes it again without going inside. He really is paranoid. No normal person could fallow him here yet he still is looking if anyone was able to trail him. I was able to avoid it only because of my eyes. He waits a moment before getting inside. I don't fallow him immediately in case he hides behind door spending that time carefully watching surrounding looking for places to hide. Other than those only significant thing is text written on facade of that building. "Modification, destruction, and disposing of knowledge and using magic are forbidden." Forget about travel through shadow.

I run over the bridge, limiting time I will spend on plain sight, as fight as I can while remaining completely quiet. I can't allow myself to relax. I assume he knows I am here and I can't get inside by door. They are too loud when moving and in any case Colbert is the only source of noise in the building. But fortunately there are still the windows. They are high up and narrow but maybe I will be able to get inside through one of them. I climb there by wall of cave in which that building stands and jump on cornice under line of windows. I try the first one slowly but no. It isn't designed to open. I try others with the same result. It would be too easy. Hell, not to mention, without my magic I won't be able to understand single word in those books. I really must be tired to overlook something like that. It's not only my master needs to learn. I warp my cloak around myself and merge with shadows once again.

* * *

Inside the archive Colbert has been going through oldest records. Most of books were old orders and other compromising materials too valuable just to be destroyed but also too dangerous to keep them anywhere else than in such place like this. But those were of no importance. What mattered were memoirs of veteran of war when Holy Brinier saved the world defeating powerful evil, as it was told by official version; Grimoirs about oldest languages dating more than 4 millennia backward. Records of legends so old that today even myths didn't mention their existence. When he found what he was looking for he couldn't stop himself from shouting, nearly throwing book he was currently reading as if it was poisonous snake. The runes in the book matched those he saw in eyes of Tabitha's familiar.

"Daefir." He knew that name. The hell, everyone knew that name. He was one of three great demons, along with Windalfr and Myozunitonirun that threatened to drown the world in blood, defeated by Brimnir and his familiar Gandalfr. If Tabitha could summon something like that who knows what else she was able to do. "Headmaster Osmond needs to hear about it."

* * *

The next few days were quiet enough for most students to recover from what they saw during my beating, who would call that a fight, of Guishe. With notable exception of just mentioned blonde, who was sweating every time he saw me. It probably helped a little that I was never saw without my master, both of us with faces buried in books. She was, as far as I am able to tell going through various familiar subjects. I on the other hand am using my magic to translate some books into my language to create base for me to learn local language. With that knowledge I will be able to ride that underground library and maybe will find something useful.

The evening after I fallowed Colbert to that underground library I finally spoke with her. Or rather spoke to her as she said back maybe ten words during my lecture. I told her about servants, command sigils, other masters and grail. She did not like part about eliminating her opponents. She's a good girl but I doubt that part will really be decided by her. One of more of our opponents can be more willing to kill and in battle it's either she or her opponent. She couldn't sleep that night excited and scared by possibilities. When she finally succumbed to sleep I could hear her uttering one word "Mother". It is a good reason to fight.

Unfortunately I won't be able to give her that wish. She was probably excited enough to overlook why I fought. I don't remember why I had that goal. But I remember that I have to destroy the grail. And only her command can make me do such thing. I find this mildly ironic, And a little sad.

Aside from that, the only thing that could damage my good mood was Colbert eying me carefully every time we saw each other. If this is not confession of him knowing something I'll eat my sword.

* * *

"He seems rather peaceful professor Colbert"

"I know headmaster but we know what legends say about him. Daefir, demon of deception who's eyes could plant lies in every mind with a glance making committed lovers mortal enemies and people his mindless slaves."

"I know. I have already sent a massage to the princess. The help should be here this night."

"I just hope that it will go smoothly." He let out a small sight "But I know such wishes are never listened. Should I prepare for evacuation of students and staff headmaster Osmond."

"That will probably a good idea." Old man nodded, his mind wandering far away, to the last situation when he felt that this will be the last day of his life.

* * *

"Master." I say as I enter my master room. She seemingly does not react but I know I have her attention. "Can I ask you to come with me this evening? There is a place I think we should both see." Not to mention I don't think I want to learn who is riding those griffins I can see through the window, too soon. Apparently Colbert wasn't as content with only watching me as I assumed. And I am sure that my master won't be willing to let me deal with them so it's better that she won't know.

Tabitha nodded after a short while and I reach inside her closet for warm cloak. "I advise you to wear this; The Place we're going is rather chilly." She gave me a brief glance and reached for the cloth.

"Now master. What I am going to do is a bit scary for the first time. Try not to wander too far from me." I said and spun my cloak around us both. I know it's rather unexpected Master but do not fear. I am your servant and it's my duty to protect you, no matter the cost.

Moment later I release her this time on the other side of Veil. When I done it the first time I was bit worried. Were even shadows present in this world? Fortunately they were apparently unknown by locals.

"Where?" My master asks. Her eyes wide open but I see she's more interested than scared. That's good.

"That place is called "_Shadow of existence_" or "_Realm of shadow_" master. In most basic terms it's shadow of material world." I explain although it's not entirely true. It's more like material world, all material worlds are shadows of that place. This reality is far more basic and susceptible to change by those who know how to do this. "Now master. In this place distance isn't constant like on material plane. You need to learn how to move unless you want to hit the wall with every step." I tell her and to make a point I make one small step that lunches me on the other side of the room, about 3 meters from my previous position. "Your turn master, Small step, Big one could take you to other side of academy."

Her first step is hesitant and I need to hold her hand to stop her from taking step backward. She would hit the wall for sure. We take several steps all over the room for practice before going out.

* * *

Both men were looking inside crystal ball with their eyes wide open."They disappeared?" Colbert was shocked. He never saw, never heard about anything like that "But how?" Osmond was equally surprised.

* * *

My master learns fast and before we stepped out of the tower she could move without me holding her hand. But I still walk close to her. Shadows are far more dangerous place than most of material worlds. When we get on the courtyard my master finally notice what I saw several days ago. Academy lies in ruins. Again it's completely normal but I should give er some explanation.

"Do not worry master. Shadows are such place. What is an old ruin there, in that realm can be great fortress and big city, full of life there, can be nonexistent here. As I said space don't abide to rules you are used to. Not is time." But for people who aren't accustomed to that this place it is still unnerving. I lead her through the academy that she never saw, corridors that didn't exist in her world trying to make that trip as brief as I can. Finally, after several long minutes we reach the end of stairs that Colbert involuntary shown me that night.

"Now master" I give her my hand "We're going back." She reaches for it. It's cold and I can see her shiver. I said that we're going to chilly place, but in shadows it's not so much cold, as lack of warmth. I know it sounds illogical but it's the only way one can put it into words. Shadows are everything in the same time, all elements, all emotions, everything, just on different level. With experience one can survive here without any problem drawing from nothing but essence of that world, never hungry, never sleepy, thirsty nor cold.

But coming back to the subject on hand, I guide my master through the darkness to the edge of the bridge and over it, taking out a lamp I took from her room just before we reach the door of that underground library. "We cannot use magic inside so I may be hard to understand inside. Just keep close to me master."

* * *

"Headmaster Osmond?" Asked tall man jumping of large griffin. "Captain Wardes of griffin knights. We're here to take that thing" He nearly spat that words "to the capital. Where is he?"

"I am afraid we don't know at the moment." replied Osmond "We were watching him and one of students through my crystal ball and suddenly they disappeared"

"Are you making fun of me headmaster?" Wardes asked lowering his tone a little. He was clearly stressed "No magic can make people disappear."

Colbert took a step forward standing next to headmaster "I was there too. He really just vanished." He said not lowering his eyes under captain glare.

"Academy teachers are currently looking for them. It's only matter of minutes before we locate them."

"You better be right. I don't enjoy my time being wasted. Especially not with something so dangerous lurking somewhere out there."

* * *

I guide my master through the darkness to where Colbert was making his research. Fortunately he was only one person here in long time so it's easy to tell where to go and what books read looking thanks to tick layer of dust on everything save for places where he went and books he read. Due to my own studies on language I can at least start to understand what those books are about. Legends and language. Those runes must be really old.

"I will need your help master. I am not sure in which book lies the answer so we need to survey all of those" I say as I choose relatively clean books from shelves. She just nods; there is no need for words as we immense ourselves in lecture.

* * *

Sky was slowly losing its inky blackness and soon students would wake up and there was still no sign of wanted party. Even with help of 50 elite knights there was still not a single clue about their whereabouts.

"I am really losing my patience" Wardes was behaving like lion in cage walking from one side of headmaster's office to another. Osmond and Colbert weren't in better shape but at least they managed to sit down and pretend.

"Headmaster Osmond,"

"Yes?"

"I know it is a long shot but maybe... You remember I told you I thought I was being fallowed into the archive?" Professor said quietly

"You mean you think he can be there." Colbert just nodded.

Wardes was already standing on the other side of the desk "What are you two talking about?"

"There is an old archive under the school made for hiding sensitive documents and oldest records there. Professor just thinks they could be hiding there." Osmond explained. Normally it was a secret but griffin knights were trusted unit so there will be no harm to tell their captain.

"And he didn't tell earlier?"

"I never saw nor heard anyone when I gone down. It was just a gut feeling."

"Where is that archive?" He asked and opened the door "Jean. Gather the unit. We think we may know where they are."

"Yes captain."

Wardes pointed at Colbert "You will show us this archive"

* * *

I hear footsteps on the stairs. I thought they will be here earlier. At least I think so. It's hard to tell how long we spent here but probably most of the night. "You will excuse me master?' I ask "Someone is coming. I'll check it out." That was apparently interesting book as my master gave me no indication she heard me. I left quietly.

At the same time Tabitha was reading through the same material that made Colbert so nervous about last battle in the war in which Brimnir saved the world. The Battle with great demon Daefir, and she also recognized runes on the illustration. She raised her head from the book but she was alone.

"...behind the columns.." I hear them from behind the door. "Jean. Your group will get inside by the windows. Remember to not use magic inside." I push the door surprising them. And like all well trained soldiers they don't wait for orders but attack me on sight. I agree with that tactic. Questions can be asked later.

First two of them come to me. One is holding his rapier-like wand high other low, planning two simultaneous slashes from up and left, leaving no opening to dodge. They wanted to force me to defend myself to allow others to encircle me, two block, others knock out. But I attack instead, lunching myself between by opponents and rising hands to each temple, doing it rather violently and too fast for them to react. They both fly several meters toward both sides.

I don't have time to determine whatever they are conscious or not. Another attack is magical in nature. They wanted to take me by surprise, but that attack is too concentrated leaving wide openings on sides to be effective from such distance. I purposefully react slowly, well, slowly for me, allowing them to stick me. I spin around reducing strength of that blow, hiding behind one column getting a grip on the decorative grooves doing something that is stupid, meaning going out from hiding in the same place that I gone in hiding the first place. I run along the highest step and rebound myself from other column getting between my opponents. I hit another one with the back of my hand. Closest ones jump at me trying to force me into close combat. I spin turning my back to the door. One of my opponents is close enough for me to place one foot on his knee, then second on his shoulder lunching myself over them toward the door. I quickly go inside.

* * *

Tabitha noticed sudden change in movement of the dust in the air. She didn't hear sound of steps.

"We should finish our stay for now master." Her servant replied. He could sense anticipation in the air. "I believe you found what we were looking for."

Girl just nodded. "Headmaster office"

"First we have to go outside and door are blocked." He pointed on the window "There."

"Too high."

Servant shook his head "Not for me." he said and came closer taking his master in his arms and covered her with his cloak. "Excuse me Master but this is the fastest way." He effortlessly jumped first on the table then bookshelf. Taking short run-up he broke through one of the windows.

* * *

I purposefully run toward front of building. Columns there gave me good place to slow falling down from the window. And I don't think there will be many of those soldiers there. I am right. As I bounce between pillars I see only two soldiers apart from three I knocked out and Professor Colbert. His eyes wide open in fear. I stop in shadow of one column before I merge with shadows.

Only when we're on other side I release my master from under the cloak but I don't put her down. "I will carry you master. It will be much faster that way." She nods reluctantly.

I run. In this world it requires much practice as ever step takes you 20-30 meters forward. But I spent so much time in the shadows that moving here is as natural as breathing. Getting to headmaster office is only a matter of forty or so seconds.

A woman, secretary I think, gives loud "Eeep" as I emerge from the shadow cast by bookshelf in the same moment she chose to put several books in it. I put my master down and move toward the door ignoring her. It's till quiet outside. Students are probably not really awake yet.

"I need to speak with you, headmaster Osmond." My master stands in front of his desk. "You knew who my familiar is." it's not a question.

"Yes Miss Tabitha." He confirms it without slightest hesitation.

"And you called the knights."

"Again yes. I believe that's the best course of action. I think you agree now when you know his nature."

"I also would like to learn it." I say not turning toward them giving most of my attention to the sounds behind the door.

"You don't need to lie Daefir" Old man says to me. I think I hear exhaustion in his voice.

"Never heard that name."

"I expected such answer, so I will amuse you." You've got a strange sense of humor old man. But who I am to make judgments. "You are Daefir, Reborn demon of deception, whose eyes could plant any kind of lie in human mind. You and two others, Windalfr and Myozunitonirun, tried to destroy the world but were defeated by Holy Brimnir, wielder of the Void, and his familiar Gandalfr six thousands years ago." Oh great, religion. It looks like nothing I can tell or do will convince anyone now. "As prophecies, say you came back to finish what you started then." I hear footsteps behind door. They are quite fast. We have maybe a minute more.

"Do you have any evidence?" I hear my master. I cannot help but wonder. Does she really doubt in that revelation, or she merely wants to believe because power of the grail?

"Runes in his eyes are the evidence." Osmond sounds convinced. So now everything is in hands of my master.

"Shaky."

"What do you mean by shaky miss Tabitha."

"Book also described runes of Gandalfr, inscribed on his left hand."

"Young lady, you say he may also be void familiar like Gandalfr?" He turned toward my master. I wondered which would be more outrageous for him;Calling me familiar or Gandalfr demon. Now I know the answer. "You are going against everything we believe. You may be called heretic for saying such things aloud."

"I can assume that Colbert didn't read through the whole book when he gone down to that hidden library part." No reason to stand by door. Now everyone can hear sound of hard boots hitting the stone floor.

"I trust Professor Colbert. I believe he made his research in the archive as thoughtful as Door opened so forcefully that they hit the wall. "Headmaster... Impossible."

Colbert starts but notices me and my master. "You!" He said as he stumbles backward hitting soldiers that were running behind him. They quickly pass by him and hit wall of force, I put in the middle of the office, with their faces.

"Now I believe we can talk peacefully." I turn back to Osmond. "If you are right and Colbert gone through whole book we can easily confirm that by bringing that book here and going through it again." I hide my hands in sleeves and join those in front of me. "But if my master is right that either means that Gandalfr was a demon," I hear grasps from behind. I probably told something that no one considered till now or just took it as attack on their religion. I gave it a mental shrug. It's of no relevance. "just like you call me or I am familiar of the mage of the void." My master shivers a little. I can tell she's excited by this possibility; From complete failure to wielder of most powerful force known in this world in only one night.

"Servant," Her voice is steady and only loud enough that it's just me to hear it. I think I know what she will tell me to do.

"Yes master?"

"Bring us "The Chronicle of Holy wars" from the archive" I was right.


End file.
